$ -187.5\% - \dfrac{6}{10} - \dfrac{62}{40} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -187.5\% = -\dfrac{187.5}{100} = -1.875 $ $ -\dfrac{6}{10} = -0.6$ $ -\dfrac{62}{40} = -1.55$ Now we have: $ -1.875 - 0.6 - 1.55 = {?} $ $ -1.875 - 0.6 - 1.55 = -4.025 $